


Finery

by willow_larkspur



Series: August Auction Fics [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desi Harry Potter, Diplomat Blaise Zabini, Gen, Genderqueer Harry Potter, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: It was just a night out.Then Blaise's little sister and mother was just there.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, The Zabinis
Series: August Auction Fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869739
Kudos: 58
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Finery

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: I’m doing a little count down. Two more after this one to tie!

(^^)  
 **Finery**  
(^^)

“How do you even know all these people?” Harry asked incredulously as Blaise led them away from yet another cluster of well-dressed dignitaries. Harry could feel the heat of Blaise’s hand low on his back, just above the edge of Harry’s dress that sat right over the curve of his ass. Harry tried not to think about how easy it would be for it to drift lower and actually hold that curve. He definitely tried not to think about how much he wouldn’t mind the idea. “And they all seem to genuinely like you, too. That’s amazing.”

“Well, personal history does have its benefits, Harry,” Blaise told him. The small smile on his face made Harry’s insides squirm with warm pleasure as much as Blaise’s hand being where it was did. “Though, if I’m honest, it is fairly easy to charm someone when most of the other children they are acquainted with are little terrors.”

Harry laughed. He flicked open his hand fan in order to hide his own smile behind the screen of royal purple silk. He met Blaise’s eyes over the edge of the fan, exhilarating in the crinkle they had at each corner. Blaise was not one that showed his feelings easily, but Harry had learned from the Dursleys how to tell what someone was feeling from the smallest of signs. It came in handy over the years but never more so than being able to see the love that Blaise felt for him.

All of a sudden, a girl about ten in a fluffy periwinkle dress ran up to them. She had the same dark brown skin and fine features as Blaise. As if to finish off the conclusion that Harry was beginning to draw, Claudia Zabini was only about five feet behind the girl who now had her arms wrapped around Blaise’s waist.

Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

This was Blaise’s family.

“You must be Harry,” the girl said as she pulled back from Blaise. Her eyes were the same plum color as Blaise’s but with a more prominent twinkle to them. “Blaise has told me so much about you! We’re going to be the best of friends! I just know it!”

“Elenora,” Claudia scolded, “do not overwhelm your brother’s date. They might not appreciate it.”

“It’s fine, Lady Zabini,” Harry rushed to reassure them both. He felt very aware that he had opted to wear an evening gown to the event instead of something more expected such as a suit or dress robes. Blaise’s hand returned to the small of Harry’s back. It rested against his bare skin, grounding him with the silky touch. Harry managed a weak smile for them. “It’s all fine.”

Best part was that Harry knew that was actually true.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 13); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Shadow HP Bribery; Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Durmstrang MC; Magical MC (x4); Neurodivergent; Rowl in Her Grave; Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic & Present; Tiny Terror; Booger Breath; Ship Sails; Hold the Mayo; Gender Bender; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 13 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [19](Honest); 365 [153](Idea); Herbology Club [1-1](Siblings); Auction [27-3](“Personal history does have its benefits, NAME.”)  
> Other MC4A Challenges: Hunt [Su Items](Fan); Chim [Deke](Royal Purple; Laughing); Ship (Heroic Shadow)[n/a](n/a); TWT (NB Harry; Post War)[Task 2](Periwinkle); Fire [Med](The Good Ship); Garden []()  
> Representation(s): NB Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini; Zabinis  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Abandoned Ship; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional; Car in a Tutu; Lock & Key; Lovely Coconuts); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse); SN (Rail); FR (Satisfaction)  
> Word Count: 464


End file.
